Bonheur et mélancolie
by Hotaruyumemi
Summary: Hinata déteste la semaine, lorsqu' on doit aller à l'école, un véritable enfer pour elle. Ce qu'elle aime, c'est passer ses weekends à se balader avec son cheval, Firefly. Mais soudain, son petit univers va changer. pour son bonheur ou son malheur?
1. Prologue

**Bonheur et mélancolie**

**Prologue**

Des bruits de sabots remplissaient joyeusement l'atmosphère, accompagnés par les symphonies mélodieuses des oiseaux et le doux ronronnement du vent. Les arbres alentours saluaient gentiment le magnifique cheval noir qui arrivait avec sa cavalière. La jeune fille avait des yeux d'une splendeur égale aux perles précieuses et les cheveux couleur de la nuit. Détachés, ils flottaient au gré du vent, avec des papillons multicolores qui allaient et venaient près de cette nymphe sur son destrier, lui donnant un air d'irréelle.

Après un moment de galop dans la forêt, les deux comparses arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, et décidèrent de s'étendre dans l'herbe un moment. Hinata Hyuuga – tel était le nom de la fille- regardait paisiblement les quelques fleurs danser sous la régie de l'alizé. Appuyée contre son ami, elle laissait toute ses mauvaises pensées s'envoler, ne gardant qu'une quiétude sereine.

« Ahh, Firefly, dit-elle à son cheval, je me sens si bien ici. Cet endroit est de loin le paradis sur terre ! »

Cette déclaration fut approuvée par un léger hennissement. Levant la tête, Hinata vit que son compagnon avait paresseusement posé la sienne contre le sol, sa crinière noire ébène déployée, et sa queue remuant gentiment de temps en temps. Voyant qu'elle le regardait, Firefly avançait sa tête, et vint se frotter contre elle, l'invitant à se recoucher pour rêvasser un peu.

Ils restèrent un long moment allongés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, ne pensant à rien, sinon au soleil réchauffant leur peau. Le sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille finit même par s'endormir. De ce fait, elle ne vit pas Firefly relevé soudainement la tête, sans faire de bruits, et regarder devant lui, là où les arbres millénaires s'étendaient.

Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait attiré son attention. Il n'y avait pas de crainte dans ses yeux, juste de la curiosité, et une lueur d'interrogation. Si la situation devenait dangereuse pour Hinata, Firefly savait quoi faire. Il avait deux solutions. La première, c'est l'attaque. Ruer, lancer ses sabots contre l'ennemi, afin que celui-ci ne s'approche pas de son amie. La deuxième option, réveiller la jeune fille endormie, faire en sorte qu'elle monte sur son dos, et galoper le plus vite possible.

Cependant, ces deux alternatives ne devaient pas encore être choisies. Avant d'attaquer, il fallait savoir si ce qu'il y avait derrière les arbres était dangereux ou non. C'est pourquoi l'étalon regardait fixement, afin de repérer un éventuel indice qui puisse lui indiquer les intentions adverses.

Hinata remua légèrement dans son sommeil, tandis que les secondes passaient sans agitation. Firefly continuait de surveiller les arbres, et rien ni personne ne se montra, bien que conscient du regard du cheval et de son attitude à demi méfiante.

Au bout d'un moment, sa vigilance se relâcha, juste quand la jeune fille à côté de lui se réveilla. Il appuya gentiment sa tête contre la poitrine d'Hinata. Sa façon de dire « réveille-toi chouchou ! », comme le chuchoterai une mère à son enfant. Comme réponse, Hinata rit doucement, un rire joyeux et sans réserve. Elle s'étira et se leva, copiée par l'étalon, et tous deux s'élancèrent à travers la prairie. Ils n'avaient pas d'itinéraires, juste une envie de courir comme des fous. Le cheval galopait dans un sens, invitant la fille à le rejoindre, puis il repartait dans l'autre direction, juste avant qu'elle ne l'attrape. Et elle riait, de tout l'éclat de son cœur. Elle qui d'ordinaire se refermait sur elle-même, était dans ces instants aussi lumineuse que le soleil. Et son sourire, avec ses yeux où dansait une myriade d'étoiles, était un des plus beaux à regarder. On pouvait presque se perdre dans cette vision. Comme leur observateur, qui découvrant la véritable Hinata, n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux du tableau enchanté devant lui.

Puis vint le soir, le ciel s'assombrissant petit à petit, signala l'heure de rentrer. La jeune fille soupira doucement. Demain, c'était lundi. Elle devait quitter son paradis pour vivre l'enfer de l'école, et de cette semaine qui sera, elle en était certaine, aussi épouvantables que les autres. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle allait avoir de très grandes surprises, qui lui changeraient son quotidien. Surtout de la part de la personne qui la regardait partir, bien cachée dans les fourrés.

* * *

alors, aimé, pas aimé?Bon, c'est que le prologue hein, le prochain chapitre sera plus long ;)

hésitez pas à laisser une chtite review ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Voilà le chapitre 1 de Bonheur et mélancolie. Chapitre assez long (5 pages words il me semble..) mais j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire!^^

hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, avec mes fautes, ce qui est bien/pas bien, pour que je puisse essayer de faire mieux. J'ai déjà presque fini le chapitre 2 (moins long) mais je ne sais pas quand je vais le mettre :P

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

La sonnerie bruyante du réveil résonna dans la chambre comme une cloche de condamné à mort. Emergeant lentement de son rêve, Hinata l'éteignit d'une main lasse.

« Que c'est dur de se lever à 6h » pensa-t-elle. Surtout lorsqu'on n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil la veille. Enfin, si, à 2h le matin… Ca c'est du sommeil récupérateur !

La jeune fille resta encore un petit moment dans son lit douillet. Cinq petites minutes de plus ou de moins pour se préparer ne changeront pas grand-chose… Puis, elle s'extirpa avec peine, et se rendit à la salle de bain. Là, elle se plaça devant le miroir, où il lui fallut encore un moment avant que ses yeux endormis ne voient son reflet. Peut être aurait-elle préféré ne pas le voir…

Elle alla dans la douche et ouvrit l'eau en pensant à ses défauts. D'abord, elle trouvait sa peau trop blanche. Qu'importe le nombre d'heures qu'elle passait au soleil, cela ne changeait rien à son teint d'ivoire. D'autant plus que celui-ci se voyait bien avec ses cheveux si sombres ! Elle les avait laissé pousser jusqu'aux épaules, pour essayer de changer de look, mais elle ne s'aimait toujours pas. Ce qu'elle aimait chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un, en dehors de sa famille, avoir les même yeux clairs et mystérieux qu'elle. Bien qu'ils soient tout rougis, à cause du manque de sommeil. Mais Hinata avait sa méthode ! Elle se réveillait tous les jours comme ça, elle avait fini par trouver une astuce contre les airs endormis comateux.

Pendant ses réflexions, Hinata avait laissé l'eau chaude, presque bouillante, couler le long de son corps, le réveillant petit à petit. Maintenant, elle prit le jet dans une autre position pour que ce soit son visage qui soit mouillé. Hum… que ça faisait du bien ! Elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux !

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, quelques minutes plus tard, elle était totalement réveillée, et sentait bon la fleur de Tiaré, son gel douche préféré. A peine le temps de se vêtir d'un linge, que sa petite sœur Hanabi entra.

« - Bonjour grand sœur ! dit-elle joyeusement.

Coucou Hanabi ! Je te laisse la salle de bain tout de suite.

D'accord ^^. »

Une fois dans le couloir, Hinata referma la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea dans sa chambre, se posta devant sa coiffeuse, et commença à se démêler les cheveux. La famille Hyuuga était très riche et habitait dans une grande maison de trois étages avec une écurie derrière. Hinata et sa sœur se partageaient le troisième étage, avec leurs chambres, une salle de bain, une bibliothèque où trônaient énormément de livres, ainsi que deux bureau, puis encore une salle de musique rien que pour elles. On y trouvait presque tous les instruments, dont un beau piano noir lustré à souhait. Le père d'Hinata n'avait pas ménagé son argent pour l'éducation de ses filles. Elles savaient toutes les deux jouer du piano, de la flûte traversière, de la clarinette, du violon ainsi que de la lyre et outre ces compétences musicales, elles lisaient une multitude de livres de philosophie, d'écrivains du siècle des Lumières, ainsi que d'autres époques, du japonais classique, des pièces de théâtre. Hiashi Hyuuga voulait que ses filles soient cultivées, elles l'étaient ! Elles savaient même parler couramment l'allemand, l'anglais, le français, l'italien et le japonais, bien qu'Hanabi ait encore un peu de mal avec ces langues, mais elle avait de la motivation.

Revenant dans la réalité, Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle portait toujours son linge comme seul vêtement. Un peu gênée, elle alla dans sa garde-robe chercher des habits. Communément, il suffit de deux ou trois armoires pour ranger ses vêtements. Communément… car la surface de la penderie d'Hinata était égale à celle de sa chambre. Et oui, elle avait le choix pour s'habiller ! Hanabi avait aussi une chambre comme penderie, c'était leur grand-mère qui l'avait exigé à leur père. Ce dernier, ne comprenant pas l'amour du shopping des femmes, avait laissé le chambre libre à sa propre mère, en ce qui concernait les parfums, les habits, les cosmétiques, de sortes que les filles se retrouvaient mieux équipée qu'un salon de beauté.

Chose inutile, pensa Hinata, car dans son école, il fallait mettre un uniforme. A quoi bon acheter des vêtements pour ne pas les mettre ? Avec un soupir, elle prit ses sous-vêtements, sa jupe bleue marine et son chemisier blanc. Les jupes longues étaient autorisées, la jeune fille aurait préféré en mettre un, mais c'était sans compter sur sa grand-mère. Elle avait encore une fois ordonné qu'Hinata prenne une jupe plus courte, de sorte qu'elle lui arrivait un peu en-dessus des genoux.

Hinata entendit un petit coup à sa porte, suivi de quelqu'un qui se rue dans sa chambre.

« - Grand sœur, tu peux m'attacher les cheveux ? »

Hanabi était maintenant devant sa sœur, et la regardait avec des yeux d'anges et de chien battu. Impossible de résister devant cette mimine ! Les deux sœurs se placèrent devant la coiffeuse et Hinata, prenant la brosse qu'Hanabi lui tendait, entreprit de lui faire une queue de cheval.

« - Oh non, une tresse plutôt, protesta la petite.

Euhm, Hanabi, tu n'es pas au salon de coiffure…

Mais, mais »

Et de nouveau le regard implorant.

« - D'accord chouchou.

Super !

Mais pourtant, tu sais faire ces coiffures, alors pourquoi me le demander ?

Cela t'embête grande sœur ?, demanda Hanabi, peinée.

Non, pas du tout, au contraire, j'adore ! »

Et c'était vrai. Hinata aimait ces instants passés avec sa sœur. Elle adorait s'occuper d'elle, des fois comme une mère avec sa fille, mais aussi d'amie à amie. De son côté, Hanabi voulait se faire cajoler. Dû à la mort de leur mère et à l'absence de leur père, elle se sentait parfois délaissée. Heureusement qu'il y avait sa grande sœur !

Ayant fini de se préparer, les deux filles descendirent à la cuisine préparer leur déjeuner. Leur père n'était pas rentré cette nuit, comme toujours. Directeur d'une grande entreprise, il restait souvent des semaines à son bureau, où il avait pris un fûton pour dormir. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Hinata ni Hanabi. Elles avaient l'habitude maintenant…

Hanabi mettait la table, pendant qu'Hinata faisait à manger. Ensuite, elles s'asseyaient et mangeaient en dix minutes. Puis, il fallait prendre son sac et choper le bus pour arriver à leur école. Hanabi avait la sienne à 500 mètres de celle d'Hinata, et sortait à l'arrêt de bus juste avant.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur sa sœur, Hinata poussa un petit soupir las quant à la journée qui l'attendait et reporta son regard vers la fenêtre plutôt que sur les passagers. Debout, elle regardait le paysage défilé sans le voir, mais fixait le reflet de la vitre. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en montant avec Hanabi, mais il y avait Naruto – le garçon qu'elle aimait en secret- qui discutait avec Sasuke quatre sièges plus loin. Ils étaient de dos, mais Naruto n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller dans tous les sens, ses cheveux blonds, passablement décoiffés, s'ébouriffant de plus en plus. Quel contraste il faisait, avec son meilleur ami aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, et l'attitude dédaigneuse et distante. La lumière et l'obscurité ! C'était en tout cas ainsi qu'Hinata voyait leur relation.

Sasuke finit par tourner la tête contre la vitre, signifiant par là qu'il voulait être dans ses pensées, et que l'autre énergumène arrête de jacasser. Effort vain, car le blond se mit à tirer sur son bras pour obtenir son attention, ne voyant pas que le bus venait de s'arrêter, sauvant par là-même Sasuke.

Hinata s'empressa de se mettre devant les portes, de sorte qu'elle ne vit pas Sasuke, lui-même pressé de descendre et lui rentra en plein dedans, juste au moment où les portes s'ouvraient.

Bien évidemment, elle ne put se retenir et s'effondra au sol, son cartable déversant tout son contenu sur le trottoir.

La jeune fille se releva honteuse, tandis que le reste des passagers descendaient du bus en toute indifférence. Sasuke lui passa devant avec un « désolé » qu'elle entendit à peine, affairée à reprendre ses affaires. Ce qu'elle sentait, par contre, c'était les regards outrés des fans de Sasuke. Parmi eux, ou plutôt elles, Hinata reconnut deux filles de sa classe, Sakura et Ino, totalement folles du garçon. Elle se voyait déjà être l'objet de leurs regards noirs pour la journée, ou encore la semaine… Sympa, l'ambiance…

« - Tiens, Hinata, il y a encore ça. »

Surprise, celle-ci releva brusquement la tête, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Naruto. Son cœur eut un raté, et elle ne pouvait penser à rien, sinon cette tête blonde souriante qui lui tendait ses affaires d'histoire.

« -Ca va Hinata? Tu ne dis rien.

Euh o-o-o-oui, m-mm-mmmer-cc-i N-Na-ru-ru-too – kk-uunnn »

Rahhh, ces bégayements s!

«- Ok, c'est bon alors^^. Je dois vite rejoindre Sasuke, on se voit en cours ! A plus ! »

Et pour ponctué cette tirade et remplir de bonheur le cœur de la jeune fille, Naruto lui fit un sourire éblouissant et se retourna une fois en partant, pour lui faire un clin d'œil et un signe de la main.

Toute rouge, Hinata se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule qui restait sur le trottoir. Le bus était reparti sitôt les gens descendus et tout le mode s'était dépêché d'aller dans le préau.

Respirant un bon coup, Hinata longea l'enceinte jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour. Certaines filles la regardaient méchamment. « Super » pensa-t-elle.

Pourtant, au milieu de ces regards remplis de menaces, elle vit le regard accueillant que Naruto lui lança, à côté de Sasuke indifférent, et pour sa surprise, celui étonné et curieux de Sakura.

Surprenant, surtout que cette dernière la regardais habituellement comme les autres : avec indifférence et supériorité.

* * *

Alors, c'était comment?


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonjour!

alors, merci beaucoup à Demi pour m'avoir laissée la première review pour cette histoire! ça ma fait tellement plaisir! *0* je suis vraiment contente que tu aime mon style d'écriture. des fois j'ai l'impression que c'est pas terrible, mais apparemment, ça plaît!^^

merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont rajoutés Bonheur et mélancolie dans les favoris ou alertes! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

Chapitre 2

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de classe se fit sans encombres. Arrivant bien avant le début des cours, Hinata se posa contre le mur. Il était 7h50. La sonnerie ne retentissait qu'à 8h10. Encore vingt minutes qu'elle passerait seule collée contre la paroi glaciale de l'établissement scolaire. Elle aurait préféré venir pour 8h00 ou 8h05 à la rigueur, mais cela ne correspondant pas avec l'horaire du bus. Elle en avait un toutes les vingt minutes, et ne voulait pas arriver en retard aux cours. Certains le faisaient, mais elle, elle n'aimait pas rentrer dans la salle, alors que tout le monde est déjà assis, être réprimandée par le prof et voir les sourires moqueurs des autres. Surtout qu'avec sa chance, elle trébucherait encore sur quelque chose…

Masi pourquoi restait-elle seule ici ? Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas vers ses camarades de classe, pour discuter de choses et d'autres ? Tout simplement car elle n'osait pas. Hinata avait une timidité maladive, et amplifiée par la présence de Naruto. Et puis, de toute façon, presque personne ne lui parlait, ne voulait même sa compagnie.

« Ah, mais Naruto a été vraiment gentil de ramasser mes livres » se dit-elle. En repensant à la scène, une douce chaleur monta en elle, donnant à ses joues une jolie teinte rosée. Le regard rêveur, elle se demanda si le geste du garçon avait une connotation particulière. L'a-t-il aidée car il avait eu pitié d'elle ? Ou bien parce qu'il l'aime bien comme on aime une amie ? Ou bien… ?

« Ah, assez… m'imaginer toutes les hypothèses ne serviront à rien. Mais je ne peux quand même pas lui demander pourquoi il m'a aidée… » Telles étaient les réflexions de la princesse aux cheveux noirs, lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, ainsi que deux voix, qu'elle reconnut de suite. De mieux en mieux ! Sakura et Ino venaient vers la salle de classe.

« Mais d'habitude, elles ne viennent pas si tôt… Veulent-elles déjà me blâmer pour ma chute ? Bien qu'elle-même n'ait aucune attirance pour Sasuke, elle savait que presque toutes les filles de l'école rêvaient de toucher le corps du beau ténébreux, même en tombant accidentellement !

Les deux filles arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Hinata, cette dernière baissant rapidement les yeux pour ne pas attirer leur attention. Peine perdue, car elle sentit Sakura la regarder encore une fois.

« Mais pourquoi me dévisage-t-elle aujourd'hui ? »

Sakura était une fille joyeuse, avec des cheveux roses jusqu'à ses épaules, coupe qui lui allait mieux que l'ancienne. La semaine dernière encore, elle les avait jusqu'au bas du dos, encore plus longs que ceux d'Hinata.

« Elle a dû se les couper samedi. C'est vrai qu'elle est plus belle comme ça. »

Surtout, cela faisait ressortir ses yeux émeraudes, tellement enchanteurs qu'on les confondrait avec des pierres précieuses. Des yeux qui continuaient de la fixer intensément, sans aucune onde négative, juste de la curiosité.

Ce n'était pas le cas de ceux d'Ino, qui étaient comme deux épées lasser.

« Si un regard pouvait tuer… J'ai l'impression de recevoir des flammes de sa part… Je me demande si je vais finir par me transformer en brasier… »

Au grand soulagement d'Hinata, Ino se tourna vers sa comparse et lança la discussion sur les nouveautés de la semaine. Parfums, CDS, films, tout y passait ! Se désintéressant totalement du sujet, ou plutôt, sachant qu'elle n'oserait jamais parler à ces deux là, cela ne servait à rien de les observer indéfiniment comme une bécasse, Hinata se reperdit dans ses rêveries. Elle était forte pour ça !

Elle repensa à sa journée d'hier, avec Firefly. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit soupir. Comme elle attendait ces moments de liberté avec impatience ! Peut-être aurait-elle mieux aimé l'école si elle avait des amis, mais son cheval et sa sœur étaient les seules personnes qui la comprenaient. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait les voir que le matin et le soir pour sa sœur, et le soir et le weekend pour l'étalon. Ils lui manquaient indescriptiblement.

Elle sentit soudain quelqu'un s'appuyer contre le mur à côté d'elle. Kiba, son voisin de table. Toujours l'air décontracté, sportif et avec une langue aussi pendue que Naruto.

« - Alors, Hinata, comment ça va la vie ?

Euh. Bi—

- Ah tu sais, la coupa Kiba, je t'ai vue hier avec ton cheval ! »

Comment ça ? se dit la jeune fille, alors qu'Ino et Sakura s'étaient retournées vers eux.

« - Même que je t'ai presque pas reconnue ! Continua le jeune homme tout à fait naturellement, t'avais un de ces sourires ! Tu devrais rigoler ici aussi, au lieu d'avoir tout le temps cet air morne et terne !

Ah, Mais Kiba, lança Ino, t'es sûr que tu n'as pas rêvé ? Comment Hinata pourrait-elle sourire ? Seuls les gens normaux font ça ! »

La pique qui fait mal. Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer et un profond malaise la saisir.

« - Sisi, je t'assure Ino, c'était bien elle ! C'est ça qui m'étonnes, je ne savais même pas qu'elle montait à cheval, tu vas dans quel manège dis ?

Euhh, au- au-cun, Il es-est à-à m-moi.

- Vraiment ? T'as un de ces bols ! Moi j'ai un chien, Akamaru, c'est d'ailleurs en le promenant que je t'ai vue rentrer, en passant par le ruisseau. »

Cette dernière phrase soulagea la jeune fille. Kiba l'avait donc vue lorsqu'elle sortait de la forêt, où une petite rivière coulait doucement, avec de magnifiques libellules à la surface de l'eau. La jeune fille ne courait pas avec Firefly comme dans la clairière, au contraire, son cheval était au pas avec elle bien installée sur la selle.

« Quelle honte s'il m'avait vue courir partout ! » C'est vrai qu'elle avait entendu un aboiement lorsqu'elle était encore juste à la lisière de la forêt, cependant elle n'y avait pas prêté une grande attention.

Un petit coup sur l'épaule la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Kiba ne voulait décidément pas lâcher l'affaire, lui disant des remarques, mais ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, tandis que les deux filles en face d'elle la regardaient d'un air sarcastique pour la blonde, et intéressé pour la rose.

« Mais pourquoi Sakura me regarde-t-elle comme ça aujourd'hui, bon sang ? » Question sans réponses, alors que la première sonnerie résonnait dans le hall. Bientôt, un brouhaha immense se fit sentir dans les couloirs, alors que les élèves, endormis, fatigués, démotivés, je-m'en-foutistes et apathiques arrivaient. C'était le lundi quoi, fallait pas en attendre trop dès le matin…

Naruto et Sasuke venaient d'apparaître au bout du couloir, le premier un grand sourire amical sur le visage, le second regardant droit devant lui, il était tellement habitué aux filles qui le mataient des yeux, que ça ne le touchait plus.

Hinata vit Sakura regarder Sasuke, et baisser rapidement les yeux en rougissant, pendant une seconde, avant de retrouver son air normal. Cela c'était passé si vite que la fille aux cheveux bleus nuits se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. D'ailleurs, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué à part elle, même s'ils étaient maintenant une dizaine dans le couloir, à attendre devant la salle de classe.

Shikamaru, l'intello de classe et Monsieur fainéant, avait ouvert une fenêtre, et s'y trouvait accoudé avec Choji, son meilleur ami qui avait toujours un paquet de chips dans la main, même en classe. Les deux mangeaient en regardant les nuages, tranquilles.

A côté d'eux se trouvait Gaara, dont personne, à part, Naruto n'osait approcher, à cause de son air de délinquant, et de sa façon de vous fixer dans les yeux de manière hypnotive. De mémoire, Hinata de l'avait jamais vue sourire, et elle se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu le rendre comme ça.

Même question pour Shino, à côté de Kiba. Aussi silencieux qu'un mur, et les rares fois qu'il parle, faut s'accrocher pour comprendre ! Bon, fallait aussi avouer que face à Kiba, c'était dur d'en placer une, Hinata le savait par expérience.

Le reste de la classe venait petit à petit, comme des abeilles rentrant dans leur cruche.

« Ahhh - *soupir* - vivement samedi.. ». Telles étaient les réflexions d'Hinata lorsque le prof de français arriva. C'était un drôle d'énergumène… Il avait des cheveux gris-blanc et une sorte de tatouage rouge sur chaque joue. D'après les rumeurs, c'était un écrivain, pour adultes en plus. L'incarnation du vieux louche et pervers quoi…

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, les élèves entrèrent chacun leur tour, avec une motivation de cadavres, dans leur prison et allèrent s'asseoir sur leur chaise de condamnés. Une longue et ennuyeuse journée commençait pour eux. Mais pas pour tout le monde…

* * *

voilà! alors, vous en dites quoi?


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde! * se reçoit pleins de trucs sur la figue* oui, je sais ça fait longtemps, moi aussi je suis contente de vous voir...

je suis désolée de ne plus avoir posté pendant un long moment, j'ai eu quelques petits gros problèmes... mais maintenant c'est bon (enfin, je l'espère) et je devrais reprendre un rythme normal pour tout mes fics (celle-ci en premier^^) . Donc, voilà le chapitre 3 tant attendu!

* * *

Pendant un cours, il y a deux sortes de comportements. Le premier s'agit d'écouter ce que le prof dit et de prendre des notes en essayant d'améliorer sa moyenne ou de la maintenir dans son état. La seconde attitude – la plus courante- c'est de s'occuper par ses propres moyens : regarder les oiseaux voler par la fenêtre, dessiner, dormir, observer les autres… Autant d'activités que le cerveau invente, et une qui le faisait très bien, c'était Ino, ses yeux rivés sur Hinata et Kiba, assis deux sièges devant elle.

Ino ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'avait du garçon pour cette fille timide et morne. Et il disait qu'il l'avait vue sourire ? N'importe quoi !

« J'aimerais bien que Kiba ait ce même air éclatant qu'avant lorsqu'il me voit sourire moi… »

Une minute, que venait-elle de penser ? Un truc totalement fou et ridicule ! Elle était amoureuse de Sasuke, qu'avait-elle à faire du sourire de Kiba ?

« Rien, absolument rien du tout ! » A force de se le dire, elle finira par le croire… Cependant, une question la taraudait. Elle avait été tellement fâchée quand Kiba était venu les yeux resplendissants et qu'il avait parlé à Hinata. Pourquoi cette réaction ? C'est cette Hinata qui est énervante, c'est ça ! Déjà qu'elle essaye d'attirer l'attention sur Sasuke en tombant sur lui, mais en plus elle drague Kiba, franchement celle-là !

Soudain, une voix grave proche de la jeune fille la fit sursauter jusqu'au plafond.

« - Alors, Miss Yamanaka, auriez-vous l'obligeance de répondre à ma question ? »

Oups, problème. Lorsque ce prof utilisait ce ton-là, c'était qu'il était vraiment, mais alors là vraiment, pas content du tout. Et Ino ne savait justement pas de quoi il parlait, n'ayant absolument rien écouté du cours. Grammaire, littérature, dissert ? Elle ne savait même pas le thème de la leçon !

« - Il s'agit de... et bien euh...de-

- Moi M'sieur je sais ! » Naruto s'était vite redressé, à peine sorti de son petit somme quotidien et balança, sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde, que le prof parlait de l'attaque des fourmis rouges géantes de New York contre les godzillas dévastateurs de Jurassic Park !

Ino restait coïte, tandis que le reste de la classe passa de l'ennui à l'hilarité. Ce Naruto, toujours à faire le pitre, surtout en présence du prof de français. Le jeune garnement lui avait d'ailleurs trouvé un surnom, Ero-sennin. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, pensa Ino, les deux plus imbéciles de l'école réunis. Le bâtiment allait-il tenir debout ou ne s'effondrerait-il pas à force de subir toutes leurs idioties ? Enfin, au-moins l'attention du prof n'était plus fixée sur la jolie blonde, elle en était d'ailleurs reconnaissante !

Les autres élèves s'étaient remis à leurs occupations respectives, le type louche qui leur servait de professeur écrivait des mots encore plus louches – c'est dire!- sur le tableau noir, les oiseaux volaient dans les arbres dehors, bref, le cours avait repris. Et par là même les pensées d'Ino, qui suivaient toujours leur petit bout de chemin. Donc, elle s'en était arrêté à Hinata la sale petite dragueuse de mecs. Après Sasuke et Kiba, a qui essayera-t-elle de s'en prendre ? Oh, bien sûr, Sasuke était trop bien pour cette pauvre fille. Ino en était certaine, le beau ténébreux ne s'était pas fait piéger par l'autre-là, cette espèce de petite... Non, Ino n'arrivait pas à trouver un nom assez fort pour représenter ce qu'elle pensait de sa camarade de classe.

Pendant qu'elle laissait ses griefs vagabonder, elle sentit un nouveau sentiment s'épanouir en elle, de plus en plus fort. Une sorte de colère noire, mais en plus grand. Pas de la haine – quoique- . Mais quelque chose s'en rapprochant. En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la vision de Kiba souriant à Hinata comme il l'avait fait avant le cours. Elle se répétait sans cesse, sans résultats, que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais elle ne se dépêtrait pas de ses idées noires.

Bientôt, Ino sentit une autre sensation. De la joie cette fois. Car elle avait décidé d'un plan. Pourquoi faire ? Pour se débarrasser de cette Hinata qui tournait autour de Kiba et de ses prochaines « victimes ». Et tandis qu'Ino peaufinait son petit projet, un sourire carnassier vint se poser sur ses lèvres douces et emplies de gloss et une lueur de démence vint s'allumer dans ses yeux, mais personne, à part Shikamaru ne s'en rendit compte. Tout le monde était trop occupé à dormir pour faire attention à la blonde, et seul le flemmard avec sa coupe d'ananas arrivait à faire dodo tout en restant réveillé. Un truc d'intello.

Ino s'était décidée à prendre Hinata comme bouc-émissaire. Rien que d'imaginer la tête que ferait la belle aux yeux de perle après être passée entre ses mains, la joie et l'extase emplirent le cœur d'Ino. Oui, elle ferait de la vie d'Hinata un enfer. Un charnier d'où ne viendrait que le désespoir, la souffrance et la misère. Ino se le jura, elle ne laisserait pas Hinata tranquille avant d'avoir fini de lui pourrir la vie.

La sonnerie strident annonça la fin du cours, coupant court aux pensées de la jeune Yamanaka. Aussitôt, tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et se levèrent en grognant et en baillant. Ils venaient d'émerger de leur sommeil de la première leçon. Il leur en restait quatre avant midi et encore deux cet aprem. Une vie d'esclaves, de prisonniers accusés injustement de ne pas être assez instruits. Peuf, c'était les adultes dont la culture générale craignait ! Ino et ses amies le savaient par expérience, impossible pour leurs parents de dire qu'elle était l'actrice ou la chanteuse du moment, ni les habits et les accessoires de la semaines, et il valait mieux ne pas aborder le sujet des tubes ou clips sortis depuis quelques jours et qui cartonnaient aucun adulte autour de ces jeunes filles ne le savaient ! Si c'était pas de l'ignorance ça !

Soudain, un cri retentit dans le couloir surbondé.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? » se demanda Ino. Elle vit arriver Sakura, sa meilleure amie, avec un air un peu inquiet. Tout de suite, elle sentit un instinct protecteur monter en elle. Personne, PERSONNE ne touchait à SA Sakura ! C'était son amie d'enfance, sa petite sœur, carrément sa jumelle, et si quelqu'un s'avisait de lui toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu, Ino allait sortir ses griffes !

« - Y a quoi ? » demanda-elle à la fille aux cheveux rose-bonbon.

« - C'est... » Sakura hésita. Apparemment, elle ne savait pas comment le dire. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, tout discrètement, avant de regarder Ino droit dans les eux avec un soupir d'exaspération. Au loin, on entendit ces cris facilement compréhensibles.

« - Alors minable, on se croit tout intelligent et tout doué ? Je vais te montrer ce que valent les étudiants d' Oto ! »

Ino poussa un soupir à son tour. Ceux d'Oto no Kuni, ou Oto tout simplement , l'école "voisine" était de vrais cancres, en plus d'être complétement orgueilleux. Tout ce qu'ils savaient faire, c'était de venir dans Konoha no Kuni, l'école d'Ino et compagnie, pour faire chier le monde, comme en dit en bon français. Les deux écoles étaient, officiellement, en de bons termes chaleureusement amicaux (enfin, les deux directeurs voulaient le faire croire) mais c'était sans regarder sous la surface où une guerre sans merci se livrait entre tous les pensionnaires des écoles. Il y avait même des "examinateurs" qui recensaient les batailles et les scores gagnés. A ce jour, Konoha comptabilisait mille trois cents points et Oto à peine huit cents quatorze. C'était dire si le terme d'âne était familièrement employé pour désigner les Otoniens !

« - Chaque jour, c'est la même chose... » se dit Ino. Elle regarda par la fenêtre grande ouvert, et vit dans la cour un cercle de garçons entourant quatre personnes. Elle reconnut tout de suite celle qui lui tournait le dos. C'était Kabuto, de sept ans son ainé. Les cheveux gris, des lunettes rondes, il avait redoublé un grand nombre d'années, et était maintenant en quelque sorte le doyen de l'école. A comprendre, le plus vieil étudiant. Certains disaient qu'il avait fait exprès de rater ses examens, car il voulait rester auprès du professeur de biologie, le terrifiant Orochimaru, lequel avait fait de Kabuto son chouchou. Pas très catholique tout ça.

Le jeune garçon avait trois adversaires, de vraies pestes. Il s'agissait de Dosu, un mec avec le visage toujours entouré de bandage (certains l'appellaient La Momie ou Toutenkarton pour les intimes) Zaku, le stéréotype même du mec méga-orgueilleux et qui sait tout mieux que les autres et enfin la seule fille du trio, Kin.

Ino vit se qui inquiétait Sakura. Kabuto se tenait à terre, les mains près du ventre, et était entrain de vomir quelque chose. Son déjeuner sans doute. « Mais ils lui ont fait quoi ? » se demanda Ino. Elle ne réfléchit pas longtemps, ayant soudainement vu le professeur Ibiki se diriger vers le lieu de la bataille. Il marchait d'un pas détendu, mais néanmoins assez vite. Tout en lui respirait le calme et la confiance en soi, voir un sentiment de supériorité. Il était un des deux profs de sport, et aussi l'un des surveillants pendant les examens. Pour ça, il était le meilleur : il fichait tellement la trouille aux élèves que peu d'entre eux osaient tricher quand il était là. On préfère une mauvaise note, que d'avoir une heure d' « exercice physique » avec. Question de point de vue de survie.

La jeune blonde ne put entendre ce qu'Ibiki disait aux élèves, elle était trop loin. A la rigueur, elle parvenait à comprendre quand ils gueulaient, mais comme le professeur ne criait pas, il murmurait; tout tentative d'écoute aux portes était inefficace. Avec un soupir las, Ino regarda les gens se séparer, certains rentrant dans le bâtiment pour leur cours, les Otoniens retournant vers leur lycée. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir été en bas pour voir le combat. Elle était de nature curieuse, après tout. Elle aimait savoir tout ce qui se passait et se disait. Et connaître les moments d'humiliation des autres, leurs failles et faiblesse étaient autant d'armes afin de leur faire mordre la poussière au cas où ils l'embêtaient. Ino était une filles que les autres élèves ne provoquaient pas, du moins pas intentionnellement. Et si ça arrivait ? Elle n'avait qu'à faire comprendre à son « ennemi » sa façon de penser. Ça marchait à tous les coups.

* * *

Voilà, alors comment c'était? des remarques? n'hésitez pas à laisser des comms!


End file.
